


Booty is in the eye of the beholder

by zankiefanatic



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub Undertones, Handcuffs, M/M, PWP, Porn With Plot, Really Good Sex, Restraints, at least i think it's breath play idek, barely but Mickey calls him sir so whatever the fuck ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zankiefanatic/pseuds/zankiefanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey has a fat ass that is constantly covered up in ridiculous amounts of denim because he continues to wear hand me downs from Iggy. Well Ian Gallagher will have no more of this. He will put a stop to the injustice!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Booty is in the eye of the beholder

**Author's Note:**

> Noel Fisher's ass does not get enough credit on that show and i figured Ian would agree with me. This really was supposed to be about them shopping but somehow just turned into like legitimate porn. Just so much porn. So if you're into that kind of thing...yay?

Mickey doesn’t know how he ended up at the fucking mall but he resents anything within a five mile radius of his peripheral vision for it. All he wanted for his day off was to lie in bed all day, bang a little(or a lot), and maybe eat a fucking poptart if he felt like getting up. Instead his dumbass boyfriend had dragged him to their shitty car and towed him to the shitty mall in their shitty town, with the other shitty people he couldn’t stand. And then the fucker had the nerve to have a fucking smile on his face wide enough to hurt and it was just completely . . . not pissing him off. Fucking Gallagher.

“Come on Mick I didn’t spend two weekends pulling extra shifts at the club for nothing!” Ian gleamed tugging relentlessly on his boyfriend’s arm.

“No one told you to go gyrating in your g-string at all dammit.”

“They were shorts jackass.” He chuckled pulling him close as they walked. “This will be fun. Trust me.”

“That’s what you said last night. Lot of fucking good that did me.”

They made their way inside Ian immediately leading the way as their conversation continued.

“If memory serves you came a record breaking four times last night. And it would’ve been five if there had been anything left in your balls. You’re welcome by the way.”

“Yea now my balls look like raisins thanks babe.” He sneered.

That had Ian laughing particularly hard. Mickey flipped him off and shoved at his shoulder causing them both to laugh at each other. He reached for Mickey’s hand, something that only became acceptable when Terry got thirty to life for some drug bust and assault on an officer charge, slowly intertwining their fingers as he directed them toward the first store of the day. Mickey’s eyes lingered on their hands, but didn’t pull away. Ian knew it was still hard for him, which only made it all the more special to him.

He towed Mickey inside some up and coming men’s store that was capitalizing on the whole hipster thing. All Ian knew was they had skinny jeans and that’s all that mattered. He’d grown up in a family of hand me downs and stolen shit. It was the first time he would spend money on clothes in his life, and he was insistent that they look fucking good. Even if they weren’t for him.

“Man was the fuck are we doing in here? I ain’t wearing none of this shit.” Mickey grumbled.

Ian ignored him completely heading for the jeans.

“Mick what size jeans do you wear?” He asked instead.

“How the fuck should I know? I wear whatever Iggy can’t fit anymore, that’s how it’s always been.”

“Accept for the fact that Iggy is a good fifty pounds heavier than you without the height difference. No wonder I only see your legs and ass in the bedroom they’re hidden in vast amounts of denim.” Ian complained. “We’re not leaving this mall until you have a pair of jeans that do that ass justice.”

“Oh for the love of God.”

He just stood there as Ian piled layer after layer of clothes on top of one another in the midst of Mickey’s arms. Mickey had never seen so many pairs of jeans in all of his life. And the last time he’d been taken school clothes shopping was . . . well never. The perks of having three older brothers. Yay. And then as if to make matters worse Gallagher was insistent that he actually try them on, a practically foreign concept for the Milkovich.

“Mick you’ve been in a dressing room before right?”

Mickey simple sniffed gruffly shrugging his shoulders. “I’ve seen one on tv before man. Who on the Southside can afford any of this shit? I’m surprised we even have a mall.”

“Me neither. You’ll be my first purchase.” Ian admitted quietly. “Let’s make it a good one huh?”

Mickey looked over at him realizing that this was probably more than just a trip to the mall to Ian. He always had a way of making something out of nothing. It was really fucking annoying. Mickey kind of liked that about him. So he tried on all the pants. Every single last pair that Ian wanted him in. And then when Ian was satisfied with the size, he let him pick out varying styles. From the black ones with the ripped knees, to the blue jeans, to the “distressed” look. Thank god they stayed away from colors, and the fucking white ones cause Jesus Christ would actually wore those things?

He found a pair he liked. The black ones really weren’t that bad, and he was already dressed in one of Ian’s plaid shirts with one of his infamous t-shirt with the sleeves cut off underneath. And they weren’t too tight, and yet he didn’t need a belt for them either. He figured that was a win. Apparently a win for Mickey was the fucking championship game of the century for Ian.

“Holy shit Mickey!” Ian cheered practically lifting his adorable boyfriend off the ground.

“Look as those little adorable stumpy legs. I can grab your belt looks and pull you close now and they won’t break off from years of Milkovich wearing. Your thighs are all thick and shit. Jesus Mick you’re unbelievable.”

Mickey raised an eyebrow desperately trying to keep a grin off his face.

“Gallagher they’re fucking jeans.”

Ian leaned in then skimming his nose along up the side of Mickey’s throat.

“Yea well these jeans are really turning me on right now.”

Mickey just snorted in disbelief. “Really? Jeans get you going? You wanna bang because of a pair of jeans.”

“Unless you’re turning me down I suggest you try on some more so I can take you home and bend you over. We’re using the hand cuffs tonight.”

Leave it to Gallagher to make shopping into foreplay. Not that Mickey was complaining. Mickey was **definitely** not complaining. He tried on another pair and he swore Ian reached to adjust himself through his jeans. Christ he was going to be the death of him. They left the store with five pairs of jeans, Ian’s entire check plus tips, and were practically running back to the car. It didn’t seem to matter how long they were together, that appetite for one another never weakened. Whether that was a gay thing or an Ian and Mickey thing had yet to be discovered, but Mickey knew Ian liked to think it was a _them_ thing. He found it difficult to argue when Ian’s dick was in his ass which was always the goal. Always.

They stopped at the Milkovich residence only to find that both Mandy and Svetlana were at home with Yevgeny which meant they couldn’t be as loud as they wanted which meant they weren’t fucking interested. Mickey also realized he’d made a mistake in letting Gallagher drive cause dickhead was literally thinking with his dick and could barely control the car. They ended up at the Gallagher house not giving a fuck who was home or who could hear. They needed each other. They always did.

Mickey walked in front of Ian purposely showing off the new jeans he’d gotten and his boyfriend was losing his mind. No one’s ass should look that good in a pair of jeans. And his thighs and his stumpy little legs and the way that he walked. It was a lethal combination and Ian was defenseless to his internal instincts.

“Upstairs.” He whispered wetly in Mickey’s ear. “Wanna watch you take the jeans off nice and slow. Then I’ll cuff you down the way I want, understand?”

“Fuck Ian hurry.” He whined tugging at the hem of Ian’s t-shirt.

They rushed for the stairs pleased not to find any immediate Gallaghers lurking about. Ian took his pants off first, underwear riding dangerously low on those gorgeous fucking hips of his as he palmed at himself through his underwear. He was staring at Mickey with blatant hunger in his eyes and shit if it didn’t make Mickey feel powerful, like he was much sexier than he really was because no one had ever looked at him like that before. He pulled his shirt off and Ian _groaned._ The sound was music to his ear _s._ Biting roughly at his lip his fingers toyed with the buttons on his new jeans watching as his boyfriend’s eyes completely glazed over.

“You’re so goddamn sexy Mick.” He muttered grabbing as the tent in his boxers.

“What are you gonna do to me?”

“Gonna fuck your mouth till your throat closes around my cock,” He grunted. “Gonna cuff you down and make you cum untouched. Fuck I wanna touch you so bad. Lie down.”

Ian reached behind the dresser to grab the stash they left at the Gallagher residence for beautiful instances like that one. He grabbed the two pairs of handcuffs securing Mickey to the bedpost the way he wanted. And then he was on him tongue and lips and teeth forcing a trail down his body. Mickey’s body was pale and soft and Ian loved every fucking piece of it. Especially his thighs. Those thighs that were thick and beautiful and fit so effortlessly over his shoulders. He didn’t want to foreplay with Mickey, there’d be time for that another day. He wanted it rough and fast and quick like it always used to be. He wanted to use his body for his own pleasure, slam hard against the very boundaries they were so used to testing.

“Fuck I love how your ass takes whatever I give it.” He mumbled fingers pressing hard against Mickey’s rim. “It opens up so nice for me.”

Two in and pumping, he quickly added a third watching with excitement as Mickey whined and pulled at his restraints.

“Look at me. You don’t cum until I tell you to understand?”

Gallagher was a kinky little fuck. So was Mickey. It worked out well.

“Yes sir.” He moaned the sound going straight to Ian’s cock.

Mickey watched, pupils blown to shit until the icy blue of his eyes had been reduce to nothing but a sliver in a sea of black. Ian took his underwear off and Mickey swore he could feel the saliva forming in his mouth. It was a cock for the books as far as he was concerned. Thick and long and so red it looked angry. Every curve and bump and vein he would feel, and he needed it. He needed it bad. But he knew what he had to do to get it. He had to be good.

“Relax your throat.” Ian whispered softly.

His fingers were easing through Mickey’s hair lovingly, tenderly. That’s the way Mickey liked it, the soothing affection before the dirty domination of his body. One second he’s petting him lovingly and the next he’s fucking his face and it’s fucking amazing. Ian moaned feeling the tight wet seal of his boyfriend’s mouth on his dick. And then he swallowed around Ian and he swore the world got fucking brighter or something. It was like Mickey’s mouth literally made the world a better place, just as long as he was sucking his dick.

Mickey knew he was good at it too. Sucking Ian’s dick used to be a fucking hassle that required a lot of hand work to make up for the good three or four inches he couldn’t handle. Now he sucked like a pro. He kept his throat open and he let Ian fill him, he let the hot weight of that cock slap hard against his tongue with every thrust of Ian’s hips. He twisted his neck and sucked and slurped delightfully ignoring the cum and spit that leaked from his lips. He was tied down and forced to take every inch of Ian and he couldn’t have been fucking happier.

“Shit Mickey! Fuck swallow that cock.” He hissed pressing his hips against Mickey’s face.

He waited until Mickey’s oxygen ran out, until his throat would constrict and he was literally gasping for breath before slipping out where a string of spit connect Ian’s dick to his lips. His mouth was red, lips swollen and engorged and wet. Shit he looked amazing. Ian dick was throbbing just at the sight. He grabbed at Mickey’s legs then pulling them over his shoulders and affectively bending his boyfriend into a pretzel. He eased in way in slow and deep eliciting explicit groans from both of them.

“Fuck Ian, yes.”

“That’s not what you call me.” Ian moaned hips touching ass. “What do you call me?”

“S—Sir. I’m so sorry sir. I’ll be good I promise.”

Ian was too horny to reprimand him. He’d save that for another time. Instead he grabbed hold of the sharp bones of Mickey’s hips and eased himself slowly out before slamming forward again. It was relentless. He reamed into Mickey harshly fucking him with everything that he had. And Mickey took it, he let him stab that giant cock into his hole where every spot was a sweet spot, where everything he hit drove him mad. Mickey might not have been a man of many words but Ian always pulled something out of him. He made him sob into the stale cigarette stained air professing his love in an almost-worship like fashion for it.

Ian owned him. The sopping wet hole that stuttered around him was a trip to absolute ecstasy. Every time he plunged forward Mickey was enveloping him with his ass gasping out into the room as he convulsed against the bed. He couldn’t get deep enough to satisfy either of them. Every thrust was just desperation to get closer, to encircle their bodies desperately. Mickey had never needed anything so badly. He could feel Ian holding him down thumbs pressing agonizingly into his flesh. The bed protested desperately under Ian’s attack adding it’s own whining hum as they thunked against the wall. Ian’s fingers traced Mickey’s thighs sliding down to the plump flesh of his ass before spanking him there.

“Ah fuck! Fuck yes! Please I need to touch it!”

He tightened his grip plunging in deeper. “No fucking way. You’re gonna cum for me without it. You can do it.”

“Jesus Ian!” He growled as Ian touched his prostate. “I can’t I—I need it!”

“Look at me.”

He did. A ring of blue meeting a ring of green and it was so fucking good to look at him. It was moments like that where Mickey could admit he was beautiful. It was moments like that where Mickey wanted to scream from the rooftops that Ian Gallagher was his and no one else’s because only Mickey got to see him this way. Only Mickey got to ride that high with him.

“You got this you hear me?” He murmured voice lethal. He’d found Mickey’s prostate and slowly began to grind against it dragging his cock against the small bundle of nerves. “You’re so fucking good Mickey. Every part of you feels so good. I just need you to cum for me.”

His wrists clanked against the headboard as his hips involuntarily jolted

“Fine fuck just fuck me.” He moaned forcing his hips against Ian’s.

They continued like that for a few minutes Ian stabbing at Mickey’s prostate and Mickey howling in return. It was boarding on too much, his whole body shuttering over and over again. He just couldn’t get there; he could get himself over that hump. It felt so fucking good it hurt, but he needed Ian to ease him forward. Ian stared down at Mickey’s hard on flapping between their chests as he fucked him raw and the pre-cum was a steady stream. He knew how close Mickey was. He knew how to push him right over the line.

“ _Oh Mickey_ ,” He moaned sweetly. “Mickey you feel so good. I wanna cum. I wanna fill your ass up and wake it leak out your fucked out hole. So good. You’re so good baby.”

“Fuck, fuck right there give it to my harder.” 

Ian obliged digging his nails into Mickey’s thighs and going to town. All you could hear was the slap of hips and balls hitting ass, the clunky desperate whine of the mattress, and Mickey properly losing his fucking mind.

“Oh mother—FUCK! FUCK IAN YES!”

Ian watched the purple tip bursting with the pearly white drops of cum that splattered everywhere. It managed to reach Mickey’s cheek and hair and Ian was absolutely done for. He rutted downwards giving a moan of his own as he came hard inside of Mickey. They both sat there for a second huffing and puffing as their heads swirled in a state of frenzy. When he pulled out it was just as he expected, Ian’s load dripped heavy and slow out of Mickey’s well fucked hole and it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen besides Mickey himself. When he leaned down to clean him up Mickey nearly lost his mind.

“S—Stop! I need time before you start that shit wait till we get home.”

Ian rolled his eyes, their sex game immediately broken. “So fucking bossy all the time.”

He let Mickey out of the cuffs and grabbed tissues to clean up most of the mess. Then it was them trying to get their breath back and pull on clothes so they could get out of the Gallagher house before anyone got home.

“I really do like these jeans. You’re really sexy Mick.” Ian grinned grabbing at his boyfriend ass.

Mickey smirked looking away so he didn’t have to deal with that stupid fucking look on Gallagher’s face.

“Yea, yea I guess they ain’t so bad.”

“They’re bad alright.” He insisted watching Mickey walk towards the door. “So fucking bad.”

“Okay ya fucking sex addict can we get home and eat dinner before you start trying to hump me again? You’re like a dog sometimes you know that.”

“Yea but I’m your dog.” He chuckled wrapping his arms around Mickey from behind as they headed for the stairs.

Mickey was rubbing at his wrists as they made it downstairs complaining about the marks it left.

“Doesn’t matter how many times I’ve been cuffed in my life, shit still hurts.”

“Fine I’ll get you something fluffier that doesn’t cut so deep ya baby.”

They arrived downstairs chuckling at each other only to see that the entire Gallagher clan was sitting at the dinner table with a morose look upon their faces. Lip looked genuinely sick. Fiona looked slightly disturbed. Debbie just had a straight up stank look on her face, and Carl was just staring confusingly down at his pants. Ian was about to ask who had died when he noticed that Liam was wearing headphones. And that they weren’t plugged in to anything. _Oops._

“H—Hey guys.” Ian smiled.

Mickey snorted watching his boyfriend try and find a way out of telling his family what they already knew which was that they’d returned to his childhood home to fuck and were on their way out.

“Mickey got new jeans! Isn’t that great? Been begging him to get a pair that fits correctly forever.” He tried.

Lip grimaced. “We heard.”

“We would’ve left but we were kinda planning on eating dinner so…?” Debbie shrugged.

“You can cum without touching it?” Carl asked.

“CARL!” Everyone groaned.

Mickey just shrugged. “Pretty fucking amazing if you can get it to happen.”

Ian elbowed his boyfriend roughly who ignored his scowl and merely laughed at the entire fuckery of the situation.

“I have . . . so many questions that I so don’t want you to answer.” Fiona murmured.

“Can we not talk about this over dinner then? I don’t about you guys but I’m fucking starved.”

Ian’s cheeks were burning at the knowledge that everyone in his family knew how he liked to fuck his boyfriend. And his boyfriend, Mickey Milkovich of all people, didn’t seem to give a rat’s ass.

“And you’re not freaking out because?” Ian murmured in Mickey’s ear as he reached for food.

“It’s like I told you Gallagher. Liking what I liked don’t make me a bitch.” He shrugged eye’s drifting to Ian’s lap.

Ian’s mind went back to the sight of Mickey bent beneath him taking every twitch of his hips he could give him. Mickey had a point. There was nothing bitchy about the sex they had. That night after a very awkward dinner with his family they fled home hand in hand Ian continuing to reach back and whack at Mickey’s ass no matter how irritated he got from it. And he thought about how far they’d come. How much he’d had to endure to get to that point with Mickey. And he remembered that they didn’t have anything to be ashamed of. That what and Mickey had was something for the fucking books. He couldn’t be ashamed of that.

Plus Mickey’s ass looked _really_ good in those jeans.

 


End file.
